No Meio da Noite
by Rita Rios
Summary: No meio da noite nossos medos ficam maiores. O medo da solidão, de mudar e perder o que nos é conhecido, de se entregar a algo e dar de cara no chão, além, é claro, do nosso medo da bruxa de Blair.UA.


Essa fic faz parte da minha nova empreitada em que eu quero que cada coisa que eu escrever tenha, pelo menos, uma música tema. Nesse caso, são duas:

**Medo**, da Pitty e

**Crush and Burn**, de Lifehouse.

Sugiro que escutem as músicas, elas não são ruins.

Lembrando que esse é meu ponto de vista...

_**No Meio da Noite**_

Era tarde quando tudo começou, cedo para alguns, tudo depende do ponto de vista. Sendo que uma das verdades que mais aprendi a apreciar é que todo ponto de vista é a visão a partir de um ponto. O meu ponto, nessa história, é o ponto de alguém que não havia ido dormir até as 3 da manhã, portanto, é tarde. Provavelmente, para o outro alguém da história seria cedo.

Vocês podem se perguntar o motivo de estar acordada. Sinceramente, são milhares.

Fiquei pensando no que eu perdi, nas pessoas que se distanciaram de mim, nas pessoas das quais tenho medo de me aproximar. Sabe, coisas que ficam na sua cabeça e parecem mais terríveis depois da meia-noite.

No meio dos meus pensamento, ouvi um barulho na rua, parecia um portão batendo forte, como parecia o som do meu, assustei-me e fui verificar o que era.

Claro que para essa verificação eu me armei com uma coisa, uma vassoura pra ser exata. Sabem como é, eu não sou fã de armas e matar não é um hobby meu, então, a vassoura estava de bom tamanho. Fui bem devagar até a porta e a abri lentamente, espiando para ver se havia movimento no quintal. Nada. Nem um mosquito zunindo. Ainda bem, odeio mosquitos.

Fui então até meu portão, ainda cautelosamente, para ver de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Quando cheguei a ele, olhei para a rua e vi meu vizinho na calçada olhando para o céu. O vento estava balançando o cabelo preto e já bagunçado dele. O barulho deve ter sido no portão dele quando ele saiu de casa. Pra que ele fez isso as 3 da manhã, eu não tenho ideia, mas resolvi não me intrometer, afinal, cada um com seu cada um.

Quando já ia voltando para a porta, senti uma coisa horrível, um calafrio estranho, deu-me uma sensação como se alguém estivesse me observando. Olhei para trás e não vi ninguém. Voltei para o portão e olhei para a rua. Nada novamente, nem meu vizinho.

Abri o portão, pois não tinha ouvido ele abrir o dele e dei uma espiada na rua. Nada.

Não que eu pudesse, realmente, ver alguma coisa, agora que parei para observar, percebi que está tudo coberto com uma forte neblina, parece mesmo a Inglaterra. Que bom, porque é!

Senti novamente a sensação, o alguém me observando. Ouvi uma barulho, parecia um estalo. Olhei ao meu redor e só eu estava ali. Isso estava começando a ficar estranho, pensei ser melhor entrar e voltar pra minha cama, talvez me enfiar debaixo das cobertas como quando era criança e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Fechei o portão e me virei para entrar e então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Eu esbarrei em cheio em alguma coisa, mas não havia nada ali.

Tá legal, admito, nesse exato momento, comecei a entrar em pânico. Apertei firme o cabo de vassoura nas minhas mãos geladas e tentei dar um passo, mas não podia, era como se tivesse uma parede na minha frente, mas uma parede invisível.

Voltei para o portão, respirando agitada, e com a mão tremendo coloquei a chave na fechadura e virei. Ouvi o estalo novamente. Abri o portão e saí, fechei o portão e me virei para a rua escura dando de cara com o meu vizinho.

Ele me olhava de forma estranha, não consigo descrever como era, mas ele não disse um pio.

Sei que ele era meu vizinho, pois o vejo sempre na varanda da casa ao lado de manhã quando vou pro trabalho, desde que me mudei há dois anos, trocamos cumprimentos, mas nunca conversamos. Não somos próximos, naquele lugar eu não conheço ninguém, mas como eu estava meio em desespero, coração disparado... comecei a falar:

-Você não vai acreditar, eu ouvi seu portão abrindo, mas achei que era o meu e vim ver, quando vi que era você tentei voltar pra casa, mas tinha uma coisa invisível no meu caminho e eu tava com a sensação estranha de alguém me observando e eu to assustada como o inferno, você pode, por favor, me ajudar!

Falei tudo em um folego só e continuei respirando agitada, esperando a sua resposta, mas ele só continuou olhando para mim, até que ele virou o pescoço um pouco pro lado e deu um sorrisinho sinistro.

Naquele momento deixei de respirar agitada, na verdade, deixei de respirar.

-Era eu.

Disse ele ainda sorrindo daquela forma estranha.

-Você o que?

Não pude evitar ficar um pouco desapontada em como fraca minha voz soou depois de todos os meus discursos sobre coragem e força feminina durante anos.

-Eu estava observando você.

-Mas... você sumiu há uns minutos, eu vi...quero dizer, não vi.- Tava ficando um pouquinho nervosa demais, parecia que tinha entrado em um mundo estranho, tipo além da imaginação.

-Pois é, você não pode ver algo invisível pode?

O sorriso ainda estava lá e eu pensei: é, definitivamente, além da imaginação.

Sorri de forma nervosa e disse:

-Invisível, você pode ficar invisível? Pode me ensinar?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando e respondeu:

-Não é algo que se possa ensinar e antes que você pergunte, sim. Eu era o muro invisível que não deixava você voltar pra casa.

Engoli grosso nessa e olhei pros lados buscando uma saída, eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas eu estava entre a cruz e a espada, no meu caso, entre meu vizinho e o portão.

Ele parecia observar onde meu olhar foi e sorriu ainda mais estranhamente, além de dar um passo, espremendo-me entre ele e o portão.

De repente, eu me lembrei da vassoura e bati nele com ela. Ele nem piscou, só puxou ela da minha mão e a fez sumir

-Ótimo, ele faz coisas sumirem também, deve ser um mágico.

Só quando ele começou a rir que eu notei ter dito isso em voz alta.

A risada dele era bonita.

Tá legal, arregalei os olhos nessa, de onde isso veio? Ele parecia saber exatamente o que eu pensei, pois parou de rir e voltou a dar aquele sorrisinho que eu tava começando a achar irritante.

Quando eu começo a achar algo irritante, eu perco o pouco de racionalidade que me resta.

-Sabe de uma coisa, você pode ser um mágico de esquina, um vampiro, um cara estranho, uma fada, ou a bruxa de Blair. Para mim não importa, mas isso é perseguição e se você não parar agora eu vou te denunciar logo depois de chutar uma área que não importa o quanto você pode esconder enquanto invisível, é sensível para qualquer homem.

Ele fez uma careta de dor e voltou a falar:

-Calma, eu só quero conversar! Você é paranoica mesmo,né? É por isso que não fala com ninguém da rua, tem medo que qualquer um de nós te conheça e pule no seu pescoço no meio da madrugada?

Aí, eu me senti ofendida, quem esse cara pensava que era?

-Olha aqui...

-Olha aqui você, mocinha!- Mocinha, onde já se viu?- Eu tive que te abordar como esse, pois você mal olha pra mim de manhã quando sai correndo pro trabalho e quando volta tá sempre distraída demais para olhar pros lados. Talvez essa fosse a única forma de te conhecer.

Meu queixo caiu, mas, apesar de eu poder aceitar parte da explicação...

-E isso justifica você jogar um truque e me assustar pra caramba?

-Tsk,tsk...

Ele falou balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Isso não foi um truque e quanto a parte de assustar...-Ele virou de novo o pescoço e deu de novo aquele sorriso idiota.- Foi divertido te ver apavorada.

Esquece a vassoura, eu tasquei um belo de um tapa nele isso sim. Ele só ficou lá e riu. Depois levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e disse se afastando um pouco.

-Tá bom, foi mal te assustar, mas pra que eu não faça isso de novo você tem que prometer que vai ser mais sociável, você nunca sabe quando vai ter uma coisa invisível te impedindo de voltar pra casa e você vai precisar da ajuda do seu vizinho.

Eu olhei pra ele meio indignada, como se eu estivesse precisando da ajuda dele, certo, até parece!

Cruzei meus braços com a cara emburrada e disse:

-Se eu concordar pode me deixar dormir? Porque sabe, tenho que acordar as 7 pra ir trabalhar amanhã, nem todo mundo pode ficar sentado na varanda a manhã inteira pra ver se a vizinha vai ou não falar corretamente dessa vez.

Ele aproximou o rosto de mim, ainda com o sorriso imbecil, e disse:

-Combinado.

Os olhos verdes dele são bonitos, mesmo por trás dos óculos!

Tá legal, pensamento aleatório e estranho de novo. E, novamente, ele parecia saber exatamente o que eu pensei.

Qual era o assunto mesmo?

Com ele tão perto de mim, estava difícil de lembrar.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e se afastou.

-Então concorda ter algumas conversas agradáveis ao invés de berrar bom dia a partir de amanhã?

Tá, ele lê mentes também. Definitivamente, a bruxa de Blair, se bem que eu não lembro muito se ela faz isso, mas quem se importa?

-Tá legal!

Falei devagar, ainda desconfiada disso tudo. Ele levantou a mão direita e a estendeu pro meu rosto, fiquei em choque pensando o que ele ia fazer. O sorriso dele ficou suave, tirou uma mecha de cabelo castanha dos meus olhos, acariciou a minha bochecha esquerda e disse:

-Boa noite, Mione!

* * *

Acordei com o Lifehouse tocando Crush and Burn.

Meu despertador.

Estranhei uma coisa, estava me sentindo bem leve, bem descansada e tentei lembrar a que horas fui dormir.

De repente, lembrei e me sentei automaticamente. O que aconteceu nessa madrugada foi muito louco, mas...

Como é que eu fui parar na cama?

Só havia uma explicação...foi um sonho, ou pesadelo, sei lá.

Enquanto deitava de novo soltando um suspiro de alívio, não pude evitar sentir uma certa sensação estranha no meu estomago, lembrando do final do sonho.

O toque dele pareceu tão real...

Mas homens invisíveis, estalos, uma pessoa indo de um lugar pra outro em segundos sem atravessar o caminho e pessoas que leem mentes...

Eu comecei a rir. Só eu podia sonhar com esse tipo de coisa mesmo...Eu tenho cada uma.

Uma hora depois estava saindo de casa, pronta para o trabalho quando olhei para a casa do meu vizinho, o senhor Potter. Ele tem a minha idade mais ou menos e é muito bonito, mas eu nunca conversei com ele de verdade, além do sonho é claro e eu fiquei pensando...

Será que o sonho não era um tipo de aviso? Sei lá, tipo "Os fantasmas de Scrooge", se você não for bom no natal, sua vida será terrível, hahaha!

Tá, não teve a risada, mas vocês entenderam!

E se eu preciso mudar a minha forma de viver a minha vida, dedicar-me menos ao trabalho e mais em mim? E se começar a falar com o meu vizinho for o primeiro passo?

Tomando minha decisão, dei dois passos até ficar em frente a casa do Sr. Potter e, ao vê-lo sentado na varanda, cumprimentei-o:

-Bom dia, sr. Potter! Como vai o senhor?

Ele abriu um sorriso encantador e respondeu:

-Bom dia, vai tudo ótimo, especialmente agora, mas, por favor, me chame de Harry, senhorita Granger.

-Só se me chamar de Mione, como meus amigos fazem, Harry!

-Está bem, Mione!

Ouvi-lo dizer isso me fez estremecer ao lembrar do sonho, ele parece ter notado algo, pois parecia preocupado ao perguntar:

-Está tudo bem?

Voltei minha atenção a ele e sorri afirmando com a cabeça. Ele é muito gentil, pena que minha cabeça o colocou no meio de uma fantasia muito estranha essa noite, como se ele pudesse se divertir assustando alguém.

-Está ótimo, só tive um sonho estranho essa noite.

-Sonhos são sempre especiais, mesmo quando estranhos, espero que ele não tenha te assustado muito.

-Não, ele não assustou, foi mais como...uma revelação de algum tipo.

-Se foi algo bom fico feliz por você!

-Bom, Harry, obrigada pela conversa, mas eu tenho que ir, está ficando tarde para o trabalho. Até logo!

-Até mais tarde, Mione!

Suspirando aliviada dei as costas e segui para o trabalho.

Mudar minha vida não seria tão ruim afinal.

* * *

Depois que Hermione saiu de vista, Harry deu um sorriso de lado e repetiu:

-Até mais tarde, Mione!

Logo depois pegou uma capa que estava ao chão e jogou em cima de si, desaparecendo instantaneamente.

**FIM**

Senti falta de escrever uma Harry&Hermione.

Dediquei-me a essa fic e espero ter resposta, então se quiserem comentar, por favor, vão em frente.

Tchauzinho!


End file.
